The present disclosure generally relates to providing stored settings for a user of an operating system.
When a user of a computer turns the computer on, the user may be prompted to select a profile associated with the user and may be prompted to provide a password in order to verify the user is allowed access to use of the profile. An operating system session may be configured according to settings associated with the profile. In this way, a consistent environment is presented to the user each time the user uses the computer under the profile. Multiple profiles may be available so that more than one user may have access to a consistent environment from session to session. If the user does not have a profile stored on the computer, the user may choose a guest mode where the environment presented to the user is configured according to default settings independent of the user's preferences.